Sam Winchester
History Dean and John told Sam that his mother died in a car accident. They kept the existence of the supernatural, and the truth about the death of Mary, a secret until Sam was eight years old. A young Sam stumbled across his father's journal, which recounted in vivid detail the existence of the paranormal. He confronts Dean with it, who tells him that, yes, these things were all real, and that something got their mother with Sam was just a baby, and that their father hunted them Still insisting that he was not old enough, John and Dean would not let Sam hunt with them until around the age of 12. It was also during this time that a teacher of his encouraged Sam to “carve out his own life” rather than begrudgingly go into the family business. While this did not cause any problems at first, it would plant the seed that eventually drove a wedge between him and the rest of his family (specially his father) over the course of the upcoming years. Around the age of 18, the tension between Sam and John reached a head. He proclaimed his desire to seek out his own life, and left, cutting off all contact with John and Dean to attend college at Stanford. He did not speak to his family for years. While he was there, he met Jessica Moore, and they started dating. They soon moved in with each other in Sam's apartment is Palo Alto. He was at college for four years when Dean turned up in his life again. Sam was reluctant to speak to him, considering that he was about to enter law school, and he was secretly planning to propose to Jessica. Dean tells him that John has gone missing, and Sam goes with him. After investigating a woman in white haunting, and picking up on John's trail, he returns home to find Jessica killed... in the same manner his mother had been killed 22 years ago. Filled with a new found passion for revenge towards the demon that killed his mother and girlfriend, Sam teams back up with Dean on the trail to find John. During this time, they encounter a number of supernatural creatures, and Sam discovers that he never lost his knack for hunting. He also discovered that he had psychic abilities of his own, including precognitive dreams, and telekinesis. While on the road, they are contacted by their father, who directs them on various missions, but never really reveals where he was. They are eventually reunited with John while tracking down a nest of vampires. He shows them a weapon he had been tracking down, The 1835 Colt Paterson. It can kill any demon. Not exorcise. Not banish. Kill. John is later captured by demons. The brothers manage to rescue him, not knowing that Azazel, the demon that killed Mary and Jessica, had come to possess his body. There was a fight, but killing Azazel would mean killing their father, since the demon was possessing his body. In a moment of clarity, John tells Sam, who has Dean by the throat, to kill him with the Colt, removing Azazel from the world forever. Sam cannot do it. The demon escapes, but not without doing severe damage to John and Dean. While Sam is taking them to the hospital, a truck being driven by a possessed man crashed into the Impala, knocking them off the road. They are taken to a hospital in Nashville, where Sam and John are revealed to have nothing but very minor injuries. Dean, however, was found in critical condition, and was barely hanging on to life. While he was clinging to life, Dean attempted to communicate with Sam, and it seemed to be working through the use of a homemade Ouija board. John made a deal with Azazel to exchange his soul and possession of the Colt for Dean's life. The brothers fell heavily into hunting, mourning their father as they traveled the country. Sam truly believed that, since they never had a chance to reconcile, John died thinking that Sam hated him. Around the same time, Dean and Sam learned about the existence of the psychic children, and that Azazel is somehow involved with them. Dean also revealed to Sam that John knew something was up with Sam, and that it was Dean's job to try and save him. However, if he was beyond salvation, than Dean was to kill Sam. After the revelation, Sam decides that he will try to save his soul from corrupting by dedicating it to saving as many people as possible... While stopped for food at a diner, they are attacked by demons, and Sam is taken to an abandoned town, where he was in the company of a multitude of other psychic children. Azazel reveals his plans: the children are to fight each other to the death, and the last man standing is to lead Azazel's demon army. Azazel revealed that he killed Mary (who somehow knew the yellow-eyed demon before that night) because she had interrupted Azazel's feeding of Sam, and that the demon killed Jessica because she was in the way of Sam's hunting life. While Sam attempted to rally the children together, various fights amongst them still broke out, and soon it was only Sam and Jake Talley left standing. The moment that Dean and Bobby arrived on the scene, Jake took advantage of the distraction they caused, and dealt Sam a fatal wound. Sam died in Dean's arms... Dean's idea for getting his brother back was to summon a Crossroad Demon, and bargain with his soul to resurrect Sam. Dean was offered only one year of life in exchange for his brother's life, but he took the deal. Dean, Sam, Bobby, and Ellen tracked down Jake, but arrived too late to stop him from using the Colt to open the Gates of Hell. Jake and Sam duke it out, and in a moment of cold blood, Sam kills Jake. Bobby and Ellen manage to close the gates, but not before a large amount of demons escaped... Sam and Dean battle Azazel, and with help from John's spirit, managed to defeat him. The brother share an emotional moment with their father, in which Sam's fears about his final feelings towards his father are resolved. He quickly finds out that he had died, and that Dean sold his soul. Sam resolved to take the time that they had left to save Dean's life and his soul from torture in Hell. Sam spent the rest of the year attempting to save Dean. He starts to become more ruthless in his hunting, admitting that he felt like he needed to since in case Dean did not make it and he had to live on his own. The demon, Ruby, also contacted him for the first time. She earned their trust by fixing the Colt, which was nearly useless since it was out of bullets after their last encounter with Azazel. She also claims to know a way to save Dean, though she only shares this with Sam. This information ended up being false. Ruby also tells them about Lilith, the demon that filled the power vacuum when there was no one to lead the armies of Hell. Lilith is also the demon that hold Dean's contract. They end up tracking Lilith down, and, using Ruby's knife (which could also permanently kill demons) they attack Lilith. Lilith takes Sam out of the fight, and forces him to watch her hellhounds kill Dean, tearing his body to shreds. Lilith tries to kill Sam using her powers, but she finds that she has no effect on him. She escapes, leaving Sam to mourn over his corpse. After Dean's death, Sam did not do too well. He fell into a depression that was deep and dark. After his bargains with a Crossroads Demon for Dean's soul failed, he fell into the bottle, and began to tote a death wish. He started to spend more time with Ruby, who trains him how to use his powers with more efficiency. The two of them become lovers during this time, and Sam does his best to move on from Dean, while planning his revenge against Lilith for taking away Dean. Then Dean shows up at his motel room... Sam was overjoyed at being reunited with his brother, though neither of them had any knowledge as to why it had happened. Bobby and Dean discover that the angel, Castiel, claimed Dean's soul from Hell under orders from the Archangel Michael. For a long time, Sam kept his power secret from Dean, telling him that he thought that Dean would think of him as a freak. He did promise, once it came out, to not use his powers again. This was a promise that was broken, however, when he is told that his powers are the only thing that will help him stop the Apocalypse. Sam's powers fluctuate in reliability. At times, he can kill a demon with a thought. At others, he has to strain even be a threat to a demon. Ruby tells him that by drinking demon blood, his powers will increase, and Sam is quick to start, but it took a toll on her personality, making him cold. It is not long before he becomes addicted and reliant on it, and Dean finds it in his brother's best interest Him and Bobby lock him in a panic room to detox. It was extremely painful and hallucinogenic. Castiel, thinking that he was doing the right thing, let Sam out, not knowing that he was there to detox. He meets up with Ruby, who tells him that not only will he need to drink blood to overcome the detoxing, but he will need to consume more than he ever has before to have the power to defeat Lilith. Dean arrives, attempting to kill Ruby for Sam's own good, but Sam stopped him. They argue with each other, and it breaks out into a violent fight. Sam wins, and goes to leave, Dean telling him to never come back! Sam feels incredibly guilty, but it was easy for him to crush those feelings under the demon blood and Ruby's guidance. Sam and Ruby manage to trap a demon who tells him where Lilith is. Sam is about to drink her blood and kill her, when control is given back to the human host. He hesitated, but a skewed message from his brother through Zachariah pushes Sam over the edge. To continue his battle to defeat Lilith, Sam drinks the woman's blood anyway, since he could still harness power from the demon inside the body. Sam and Ruby track Lilith down to Ilchester, Maryland, where Sam attacks Lilith, while Ruby holds the door closed, keeping Dean out. Sam hesitates in killing Lilith, hearing Dean's shouts and pleas to him from behind the doors. When Lilith mocks him, and points out to Sam that he could never go through with it, Sam kills her in a rage. This had been Lilith's plan the whole time, Sam being manipulated by Ruby, who was a true follower of Lilith the whole time. In killing Lilith, Sam unlocked the final seal to free Lucifer, and fulfilled his true purpose as a “special child.” Sam holds Ruby in place while Dean uses her knife to kill her, but a portal to Lucifer's Pit has already opened... Sam and Dean are inexplicably teleported onto an airplane. Whatever the force was that did it stripped Sam of his powers. Dean tells Sam that he does not think that he can trust Sam anymore, choosing a demon over his brother. Sam also felt that he was not cut out for the hunting life, and the brothers go their separate ways. For a long time, Sam sought out the normal life, trying to separate himself from hunting as much as possible. Lucifer, taking the painful form of Jessica. Lucifer tells him that Sam is the true vessel for him, just as Dean is the true vessel for the Archangel Michael. Sam sought Dean out again to start hunting with him, looking to seek redemption for starting Armageddon. Dead refuses at first, but after seeing a future in which him and Sam are not together, Dean recants. Dean and Sam initially plan to use the Colt to defeat Lucifer, but they discover that he is one of the few creatures in the world that the Colt cannot kill. They are also disheartened to find out that God cares little for the End of the World. Dean attempts to give in to being Micheal’s vessel, but Sam pulls him back from the brink. They were soon told by the Archangel Gabriel that they could defeat Lucifer if they had the four rings of the Horsemen. While tracking down Pestilence, Sam crosses paths with Brady, the college friend who introduced Jessica to Sam. He reveals that Brady was the one to kill Jessica after Azazel ordered him to. The only thing that kept Sam from killing him was the need to find Pestilence, but once Crowley helps them with the location, Dean let Sam kill Brady in revenge for Jessica. Sam comes up with a plan... Using the Rings of the Horsemen, they could open the Gates to Hell. Sam planned to let Lucifer possess him as his true vessel, and then have Dean, Bobby, and Castiel throw him back into the Pit. The trio reluctantly agree, and the team headed to Detroit. Sam has his chance to say his goodbyes to everyone, before confronting Lucifer, allowing him to enter him. “Sam” claims to have Lucifer under control, but it was all just a taunt. He closed the portal, and took the rings. Fleeing, Sam attempted to fight off Lucifer's influence, while Lucifer attempted to convince him to “embrace their union.” In their final confrontation, Adam (now the vessel for Michael) attempted to fight Lucifer. Dean arrives, and is easily overpowered by Lucifer, who slams Deans against the Impala door. Catching a look at the inside of the car, Sam sees a toy solider that Dean kept with him, a memento of theirs years when they were kids. This memory of brotherly bond is enough to spark Sam's memories, and he overcomes Lucifer's influence. Sam uses the rings in his possession to open up the portal. Michael returned and attempted to stop him, but he grabbed Michael/Adam and jumped into Hell, closing the portal behind him... Sam reappeared a year later, though he did not have his soul. He revealed to Dean that he did not know why he had returned, but he had been hunting with Samuel Campbell (the brother's maternal grandfather, also resurrected) to track down the reason why, completely reneging to tell his brother about his return. It is revealed that Samuel was in fact working for Crowley, and brought both Sam and Samuel back, to aid him in his search for Purgatory. During the time back from Hell, Sam lived with no soul. He felt no remorse for anything that he did, and would do just about anything to see his needs and wants fulfilled. He uses a baby as bait, lets a child be tortured for the sake of gaining information, and let (and even encourages) Dean become a vampire. Not soon after Dean notices the odd behavior, Castiel tells him that Sam has been living without his soul, which got left behind in the Pit when Sam was brought back. Sam states that, while he does see the benefits in having no soul, since it makes him a better hunter, that he would like it back. Death returns Sam's soul to him, and places up a protective wall in his mind that will protect Sam from his memories of his time in Hell. This wall is torn down by Castiel who needed a distraction in order to open the gates of Purgatory. It works, and Sam is incapacitated, needing to spend time regathering the fragments of his shattered soul. While he eventually does, he is still haunted by visions and memories of his time in the Cage. Opening Purgatory unleashed the Leviathans upon the world. Sam is still dedicated to keeping the world safe from them, but is also forced to deal with hallucinations of Lucifer. The hallucinations try to convince Sam that he is still in the Cage, and that the real world is a lie. He is able to keep the hallucination at by with injuries that he sustains in the real world, but it becomes harder to tell the difference between reality and fiction, especially when his ha-luci-nation gave him information crucial to saving Dean. While attempting to flee Lucifer, Sam runs out into traffic and is hit by a car. Making the tough decision, Dean has Sam committed to an asylum. Castiel, showing remorse for what he did by opening Purgatory, takes Sam's mental weight on himself and relieves him of the torture. Later, in the final confrontation with Dick, Dick explodes, and Dean and Castiel disappear. Crowley comes and takes Kevin away, leaving Sam alone. As of right now, Sam has no idea where anyone is, or when he will be able to rejoin with them. On The Supernatural Life Shortly after Dean and Castiel disappeared, Sam was close to giving up on hope. While he was investigating the woods would Mystic Falls, Virginia, a place that he hoped would also lead to some news about Dean or Castiel, he met a woman named Katherine Pierce. It had been raining that day, and the both of them were caught in the wilderness when the weather turned even worse. Having been turned around in the woods, Sam asked Katherine for help out of the forest and back to his car, and the pair felt an instant attraction towards each other as they talked on the journey back to the road. The flirtation was heavy, and Sam gave her his coat until they could get back to the car. Once there, Sam offered to buy her dinner in return for helping him, and over the course of the rest of the night pieced together that she was a vampire. Despite that fact, he couldn't help but remember her kindness and vulnerability from the rest of the day, and the pair continued to get closer. Not long afterwards, the two of them started dating, and Katherine encouraged Sam to keep looking for Dean and Castiel, even when Sam was ready to give up. One year later, Sam and Katherine were still using all available resources to find Sam's family They finally got word of Dean being arrested a few states over. With Katherine posing as a lawyer, and Sam as her junior assistant, they infiltrated the police department and got word to Dean that they were there and ready to aid in his escape. When Dean managed to break out, Sam and Katherine were ready with the Impala, and all three of them fled the scene. Injured by the fence in his flight, Dean stayed in the back of the Impala while Sam patched him up, leaving Katherine to drive. it was seeing how Katherine handled the Impala, and hearing how Sam spoke about her, that had Dean accepting Katherine as a part of his life as his sister. Sam had a brief encounter with Marina Sinclaire, in which he discovered that she was having some troubles with her father. He offered his help to her before they parted ways. Shortly after Katherine went missing, Sam reached out to Stefan Salvatore, thinking that it might be possible that her childer might know something about her disappearance. He proved that he didn't, but, in light of a recent reconciliation between the two of them, was very interested in her safety. It was decided that Sam and Stefan would follow up on some random leads, while Dean traveled down to New Orleans to confront Niklaus Mikaelson, an Original vampire who had been promising to hurt Katherine for many centuries. While looking for Katherine, they found her cell phone in the possession of a vampire by the name of Spike, and traveled to Sunnydale to follow up on the lead. Awards Won *February 2013: Best Player *February 2013: Best Duo (with Dean Winchester) *February 2013: Best Thread (The Journey Home) *April 2013: Best Duo (with Katherine Pierce) *September 2013: Best Player *October 2013: Best Duo (with Katherine Pierce) *December 2013: Best Player *May 2014: Best Male *May 2014: Best Duo (with Katherine Pierce) *August 2014: Best Player *October 2014: Best Player